Minecraft the Giant chasm
by sonic06
Summary: this is my first minecraft story i've made and I hope you enjoy it


Minecraft the Giant Chasm

Steve, Joe, mike and N appeared in a world full of squares and cubes and squares they didn't know where they were.

"Err… guys where are we?" Joe asked.

"Wait theres a floating text box up there can you guys help me up there?" N asked.

Joe, Steve and mike assumed a pyramid position then N stood on the top.

"Okay it says… new features have been added to the game would you like to go through the tutorial? And theres an A in a green circle and a B in a red circle" N explained to Steve, Joe and mike.

They began to topple over and fell into a pit which was too deep for them to escape out of.

"Well shit we're stuck" Mike told them.

"Oh you don't say" Joe replied.

"Well theres a cave over there let's go explore inside it" Steve told them.

Everyone agreed to go into the cave they walked down the stairs and fell into a chamber of the chasm.

"Ow that hurt… is everyone okay?" N asked.

"We're good" Joe replied.

"Well this isn't a cave it's a chasm the giant chasm" Steve told them.

"I thought it was just a myth turns out it was here in this strange world let's explore and try and find a way out" N told them.

"Wait I hear a hissing sound like something burning" Joe said.

They looked behind them and saw 5 creepers.

"Shit!" they all yelled.

The 5 creepers exploded and the 4 friends respawned outside of the chasm but they were still in the pit.

"Well going down there is our best bet out of this pit" mike explained.

"Hey theres a caption here it says Steve, mike, Joe and N blew up" Steve told them.

"Okay let's just go down into the chasm" N told them.

They dropped back down. And saw a sign that said follow the torches. So they did as the sign said and followed the torches. After five hours of following the torches they found a chamber full of water and lava. Steve almost walked off the ledge and fell into the lava.

"Wait guys if we jump into that water fall over there the water will break our fall" N explained.

So N ran and jumped down the water fall and as he said the water broke his fall.

"You okay N?" Joe asked.

"I'm okay the water broke my fall" N replied.

The other three leaped off the ledge and down the water fall and came to where N was.

"Wait guys does anyone know how long we've been in here?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea" everyone else replied.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here" Joe told them.

They continued walking but mike was beginning to turn a bit insane. They made a few stops along the way then they came to a dead end.

"Crap it's a dead end. It looks like we're trapped down here forever" N told them

"N-n-no we-we no trapped down here we c- can't be" mike told N.

"Mike are you okay you're looking a bit…" Joe told mike.

"Crazy" Steve continued on Joe's sentence.

"No mike fine we get out soon" Mike replied.

"Hold on" N told them.

N began knocking on the wall and found a part that was hollow he then punched it and his fist went straight through. They climbed through the hole in the wall the chamber they entered had a thick dark liquid running down from the top of the chamber.

"N are you sure we're going the right way there are no torches around here" Joe asked N.

"Hey guy's I have a match stick and something to light it with" Steve told them.

There was a burnt out torch back there I'll go grab it" Joe replied.

Joe went to get the Burnt out torch and Steve set it alight and they could see the dark thick liquid. They saw two gleaming red eyes in the shadows it ran at them then Joe wafted the torch at it then the shadow disappeared.

"Err… N I think you should hold the torch" Joe told him.

"Good idea" N replied.

He took the torch off Joe and they walked through the chamber. They then came to a ledge leading out of the chamber. N, Steve and Joe jumped down but mike didn't.

"Come on mike jump down it's not that far a drop" Steve told mike

"O-okay mike coming" mike replied.

A shadow rose up behind mike and dragged him away.

"MIKE!" N, Steve and Joe yelled.

"He is ours" a voice hissed.

They walked through the chamber of obsidian which had portals at the side of them.

"Hey guys do think these portals will get us out of this chasm?" Joe asked.

"There's still a lot of the chasm left and these portals are likely just traps to stop us getting out" N explained.

They left the chamber of obsidian. But came to an even worse chamber netherack chamber and as soon as they stepped foot inside it the whole placed set alight.

"Oh crap. How are we going to get through?" Joe asked.

N charged at the chamber running through the fire and came out on the other side unharmed.

"Just run as fast as you can through it" N told them.

"Easier said than done N" Joe replied.

Steve charged through the fire as N did and came out unharmed.

"Come on Joe hurry up!" Steve yelled.

"Okay" Joe replied.

He did the same as Joe and Steve and sprinted through the fire.

"Ahh that was easy… wait is something burning… oh crap my ass is on fire. Crap, crap, crap" Joe screamed.

He jumped into a small pool of water and is ass fire went out.

"You okay Joe?" Steve asked

"Oh yeah am fine it's not like I just had my ass set on fire… oh wait I did" Joe replied.

"Okay, okay, okay calm down let's just find mike and get out of here" N told them.

They walked through to the final chamber it was 50 feet wide and 30 feet high. In the centre of the chamber was mike surrounded by the dark thick liquid it was crawling through his nostrils, ears, eyes and mouth. His feet were stuck to the floor and his arms were chained to two statues of demons.

"Mike!" Joe yelled.

"He can't hear you Joe. The dark liquid is clogging his ears" N explained.

Mike was beginning to gag on the dark thick liquid his whole body was then covered in it. He became a husk an empty shell of his former self then a large shadow came out of a room. It walked over to mike and took over his empty body. Mikes body glowed in a dark purple light his hands became giant claws his legs burst off and turned into arachnid legs he grew Giant demon wings and a demon tail then his eyes glowed a dark red colour his hair became saggy and his teeth became sharp as blades.

"Why have you come here?" the shadow asked them.

"We were looking for a way out of the pit so we came down here" N explained to him.

"I thank you for bringing this weak willed fool he is now my new body. I will thank you by ripping off you're heads" the shadow told them.

"Steve over in that corner there is a chest go see if there's anything inside it" N whispered.

"Okay" Steve replied.

He ran over and found a diamond sword a gold sword and an iron sword he grabbed all three of them. He gave the diamond sword to N he gave the gold sword to Joe and he used the iron sword they charged at the husk of mikes body.

It began swinging its claws at them N caught one of its claws on his sword then he cut it off. The shadow roared in pain and decided to attack N most of the time Steve ran onto its back and cut off one of its wings.

The shadow began raving in pain it was getting even more pissed off. Joe ran up to it and stabbed straight through the shadows armoured skin it then fell to the floor and it was dead. Its body began flaking away.

A few minutes later mikes empty body had disappeared and a portal to the surface appeared they walked through it and were back on the surface

THE END


End file.
